Jack Daniel's
by Caffeinewired
Summary: ItaSaku One-shot, Sakura decided it was a good idea to run herself a nice hot bath and drink half of Itachi's bottle of Jack.


**A/N: Yeah so here's the deal. Lately, everyone is pissing me the hell off, and I wish I could just tell them all to fuck off and shove it, but I can't, so Sakura's kind of going to be mean and pampered in this (; Just because I wish I was…:[ **

**Also, I don't know when I'm updating anything, but only because every time I try and write a chapter, I end up thinking it's not good enough. In other words, I have a tiny case of writers block, I changed things in this one-shot so many times it's ridiculous.**

**Anyways! On with the smut (;**

**Title****: Jack Daniel's**

_Summary: ItaSaku One-shot, Sakura decided it was a good idea to run herself a nice hot bath and drink half of Itachi's bottle of Jack. _

Sakura lifted her hand out of the hot bath water and wrapped her wet fingers around the neck of the glass bottle of dark, amber liquid. Her glazed over eyes took in her surroundings for the 10th time, or at least tried to. It was a little difficult when the half empty fifth you were currently holding had the other half of its' sinful contents in the pit of your stomach, invading your bloodstream..

Clusters of bubbles slid down her arm as she tilted the bottle upwards once more, finally deciding that, since she had been relaxing for a good four hours, maybe now was a good time to get to the hygiene part of this whole "bath" thing.

She scanned possible shampoo options, squinting as she struggled to read the blurred letters on each bottle. She smirked and a small giggle escaped her lips when an idea popped into her wonderful brain. It was a glorious, foolproof plan.

Coming to the conclusion that this plan should be put into action immediately, she opened her mouth and began to yell.

"Itaaachiiii!"

She hastily attempted to screw the black cap back onto the bottle, accidentally dropping it in between her breasts three times before finally managing to get the damned thing back on.

Sakura lowered the bottle over the edge of the tub, forgetting to be careful as her actions resulted in the bottle falling noisily onto its' side and rolling across the tiled floor before finally hitting the door with a thud.

"Itachi!" she repeated with less slur, feeling unbelievably impatient. She was fully prepared to get out, in all her naked glory, strut though the house and drag him into the bathroom with her.

Not that she'd have to of course. He'd go wherever she went if he saw her strutting through their house naked.

She would know, because Haruno Sakura has tested that theory before, with _pleasurable_ results.

She grinned triumphantly when she heard rushed foot steps getting closer and closer until…

"Sakura? What is it? What's wrong?" the velvety voice of her fiancé rang through the door. It was music to her ears.

"Aw, he sounds so worried." she whispered to herself, grinning wickedly.

"What?" he asked, sounding confused.

"Damn, he has good hearing." she whispered to herself once more, pouting now that his worried tone was gone.

"Sakura, I can't hear you." he stated, starting to get a little bored and annoyed.

He had been out on a mission all day and was exhausted, wanting nothing more than to hide under the covers and sleep.

"I need help." she whined, sinking lower into the water until only her nose and eyes were above the thin layer of bubbles that covered the water.

"With what?" he asked, his tone changing again into curiosity, or something like that. She couldn't quite tell, and frankly, she didn't care.

"Come in here." she ordered, feeling quite impatient with all of the questions.

"Sakura, are you in the bath? I-"

"Itachi, I swear to god, if you don't get in this bathroom right now, I'm not having sex with you for a whole _month_."

"Highly unlikely." was his bored reply.

She pictured him crossing his arms over his chest with a smug expression gracing his perfect features.

"Try me." she ground out, gritting her teeth together tightly.

The Uchiha sighed and opened the door, glancing at his naked wife before noticing the bottle of Jack at his feet.

"May I ask, my dear Sakura, why _my_ bottle of Jack is half empty?" he questioned as he leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms over his chest with a smirk on his face.

'_I knew it, just like I pictured him.'_

She quickly pushed all those petty thoughts aside and got back to the more crucial subject at hand.

"I need you to bathe me." she said matter-o-factly, lifting one of her legs out of the water like she was a princess awaiting service, splashing a good amount of water onto the floor in the process.

"Mmmm, I'm beginning to feel like I spoil you." he said amused, his eyes drinking in the sight of her dripping skin.

The water stopped at the top of her thigh, the tiny bubbles preventing him from seeing anything more.

He stepped in casually, taking the time to pick up the half empty bottle and place it on the sink before closing and locking the door behind him.

Although they lived in a relatively large home by themselves, their friends often came in without knocking just to visit.

So the door was locked, on an account of Itachi had no intention of being interrupted. He just needed to hurry and please his beautiful wife so they could both fall asleep together.

Itachi had to admit, he wasn't quite fond of drunk Sakura as much as he was turned on by her. That's why, as he made the short distance to the bath, he kept telling himself that this was only going to take a moment. So he pushed all thoughts of initiating any kind of sexual activity away from his mind immediately.

He kneeled beside the tub, placing Sakura's ankle in a gentle hold before grabbing the loofah and sinking it down into the water.

He forced himself to focus on the task at hand, instead of giving into the temptation of trying to sneak a peak through the clear spot in the water that he had made from wetting the loofah.

He ran the somewhat course material over her calf, slowly making his way up and around her thigh.

Sakura closed her eyes and leaned against that back of the tub, making a sound that was somewhere in-between a moan and a sigh of pleasure.

'_So relaxing.' _she thought peacefully to herself as she felt Itachi begin to wash her body.

There was no doubt in anyone's mind that these two weren't hopelessly, if not unhealthily devoted and in love with each other. There were just some emotional lines you don't cross in a relationship, and they seemed to cross them all without a second thought.

They would never go anywhere if they didn't tell each other where they were going or when they were to return. The Hokage had even begun to send them on missions together, on an account of they were unable to focus because thoughts of one another seemed to cloud their minds. The way they treated and thought of one another surely bordered on the thin line of obsession, but neither of them seemed to care.

Besides, obsession sex was the best.

As Itachi began to wash her midsection, her thoughts began to drift into darker territory. She remembered all of the times he had touched her there, eliciting sounds and feelings from her body that no one else had ever been able to do.

He was older than her after all, and that had made him more experienced. In there many years of dating and marriage he had taught her things that she didn't even know _existed_.

It wasn't odd for them to share showers and baths together on a daily basis. He looked after her like one would look after an injured animal, and she loved him like nothing in the world.

As serious as the relationship sounds, it's actually a pretty playful and care free one, filled with laughs and passion.

Sakura cracked one eye open and observed her husbands facial expression. He seemed tired. She frowned at his lack of energy, but a rush of determination came over her as she began to formulate yet another drunken plan in her head.

"Mmmmmmm." she moaned, keeping her demeanor innocent as she did so.

She felt his movements freeze just as he was washing the valley in between her breasts.

"Something wrong?" she asked innocently as she eyed his pained expression.

"Of course not, love." he answered before continuing.

She sat up to allow him to wash her back and arms easier, as well as other parts of her torso.

She let out an explicit groan and arched as he washed her lower back, forcing back the smirk that tugged at the edges of her mouth as she felt his motions come to a stop once again.

"I know what you're doing Sakura." he stated, and to her surprise he sounded calm and collected, though she knew he was fighting the urges he was having on an account of he wanted to rest.

"I don't know what-" her words were cut short when she felt that oh so familiar touch on the inside of her thigh, millimeters away from her most precious place. The rough pad of his thumb drew small circles on her sensitive flesh. Her mind became more fuzzy and a tingling sensation traveled down her leg.

"It's not going to work." and with those words he removed his sinful fingers from her sensitive skin and continued to wash her shoulders as if nothing had happened.

Now, Sakura was visibly unhappy with her husbands actions.

So of course, she decided to kick it up a notch.

"Fine then." she said, sighing in defeat as she began to stand unsteadily.

"Can you get me a towel?"

Itachi turned to retrieve a towel, but as soon as he grabbed one and turned back around, Sakura pressed herself fully against him, sliding her thigh in between his legs.

Suppressing a groan, Itachi draped the towel over her shoulders and attempted to push her away.

She wrapped her dripping arms around his middle and held him to her with all of her strength.

Itachi's small amount of control was about to snap in half at the feel of her damp body pressed so perfectly to his clothed form.

"Sakura, I'm all sweaty and sore from my mission, yet you still feel the need to-"

She shut him up with one soft kiss on the bottom of his jaw, as she wasn't quite tall enough to reach his lips without his assistance.

His hold on her shoulders went limp and he allowed her lips to slide across his skin before she began to nip at the sensitive area at the top of his chest.

His resolve crumbled and he removed the towel from her body, letting it fall into a heap at her feet.

He grabbed the hair at the nape of her neck and forced her head backward latching his mouth onto her creamy skin. He kissed her neck and shoulder, sucking and nipping at her wet skin. He loved the way she turned to putty under his touch, letting his hands wander to wherever they desired to go. He loved the hums that came from her throat as he kissed her all over.

He especially loved the way she tasted of his favorite liquor when they kissed, yet managed to make it taste sweet.

His tongue invaded her mouth, his mind on a mission to take all control and please the women before him. She was his and he would never let her forget what it felt like to be an Uchiha's lover.

No matter how satisfied she was with his decision to make love to her she felt like things were moving way too slow for her liking.

She slid both of her hands up his shirt and reveled in the feel of his taut muscles under her fingers.

She wanted to feel all of him, and she wanted it now.

As if he read her mind, Itachi used his frightening strength and grabbed her thighs firmly, more than likely leaving bruises.

He hoisted her up and she gladly wrapped her legs around him for support as they continued to kiss.

She heard a harsh crashing sound that she suspected was Itachi kicking down the bathroom door.

A gust of cool air washed over her and she knew he was taking her to their room.

One of the many things she loved about him was his ability to multi-task.

He managed to hold her body to him with one arm while his other devilish hand wandered freely to her chest.

She buried her head in the crook of his neck when she felt him kneading the flesh of her right breast. It felt so erotic the way her wet skin reacted to his touch.

She let out a soft moan, feeling her need for him growing and pooling between her legs.

She wrapped herself tighter around his body, trying to find some form of temporary relief to the tension _there_.

But it would never be enough.

His mouth attacked her neck again and she heard a door close only seconds before she felt herself being thrown roughly onto their over sized bed.

It was custom made, two times bigger than a king, and more than enough room for them to do everything and more in it.

Itachi quickly removed his shirt, pants and boxers.

He stood still at the foot of the bed, taking great pleasure at the sight of the very impatient and _very_ ready Sakura before him. He loved making her squirm.

"Don't make me start without you, Itachi" she said before sliding a daring hand slowly down her stomach and throwing her head back when her fingers brushed her wet center.

A predatory growl arose in his throat as he disappeared right before her eyes, only to reappear directly above her the next second.

"You will do _nothing_ without me." he ordered dangerously, trapping her wondering hand in a tight hold.

He captured her lips in a passionate lust filled kiss, rubbing himself against her to let her know that he wanted her just as bad.

Her sneaky hand managed to reach her object of desire. He seemed to fit so perfect and snug in her hand.

Their kiss became more rough and needy, both of them losing what very little composure they started with in the first place.

Itachi let out a grunt of pleasure, forcing himself to stop kissing her and try and catch his breath. However, that simple task seemed impossible when the vixen below him refused to stop teasing him with her small hand movements and maddening sounds.

They locked eyes, and he found himself lost in her heated gaze, only to be snapped out of it when he felt her slowly stroking him.

He grabbed both of her hands in an inescapable grip and pressed her wrists roughly into the mattress on either side of her head.

She left him no choice, which is what he suspected was her goal in the first place. His Sakura had the most crude fantasies.

His coal eyes melted into red and three black tad pole shapes emerged from his pupil and began to spin.

His suspicion's were confirmed when she did not make any attempt to break eye contact. Sakura soon discovered that she was unable to move. She was paralyzed, but her body still felt like it was on fire, and her chest continued to heave.

Her eye's followed his movements. His long pony tail fell over his shoulder and tickled the skin on her side while he placed tantalizing kisses down her stomach.

For a mere second Sakura wished that she could move, because she wanted nothing more than to massage his scalp and guide him lower.

Her lips began to quiver with impatience. His mouth sucked on the skin beside her hip bone, both of his thumbs rubbing small circles on the inside of her thighs, which also began to tremble.

She needed release, and Itachi wasn't the kind of man to tease for too long. Just enough for her to build up enough need to have the most euphoric release possible.

Itachi locked eyes with her once more, studying the way her lips seemed to shake and her eyes seemed to beg him to continue.

His hot breathe was coming out in short gusts against her aching core, teasing her to the point of almost becoming numb.

With speed that was only possessed only by the Uchiha, he undid the paralysis and quickly placed an arm over her abdomen to keep her from bucking into him.

His other arm was also holding her thighs down and spread apart.

Without any further hesitation his tongue traveled up and down her folds, licking up some of her excess juices before continuing.

Sakura's mouth flew open and her eyes involuntarily rolled up and to the side from sheer pleasure.

She balled up her fists and clenched the sheets at her sides, her already uncontrolled breathing became even more erratic.

His sinful mouth seemed to find all of the right places at all the right times and she was going insane.

One of her hands released the sheets and grabbed one of the posts on the headboard.

Itachi's arm remained on her stomach, but his wrist curved and he began to massage her clitoris with his thumb, slowly at first, then gaining speed and pressure as the sounds that she made guided his actions.

Sakura was absolutely unable to stay still, which was one of the most exotic things his eyes had ever seen.

He had timed all of his movements perfectly, and he knew she was unbearably close. He slightly sped up his movements, feeling smug when he felt her body go rigid and begin to convulse.

A series of moans and cries of ecstasy escaped her throat and she felt a tingling sensation travel down her calve and into her toes. Both of her hands were holding onto the pillow behind her head like her life depended on it as she continued to convulse. Itachi's ministrations never skipped a beat, allowing her to ride out her orgasm to its full potential.

The convulsions stopped, and she placed a shaking hand on his shoulder.

He lifted his head from in-between her legs and started placing small chaste kisses up her stomach and in the middle of her breasts.

Her whole body felt warm and she wanted nothing more than to fall asleep next to the man she loved.

But she knew that was not an option. After all, she had gotten an _Uchiha_ all worked up. There was no way he was going to allow her to sleep without giving him what he wanted.

Despite her knowledge of this she allowed her droopy eye-lids to close. He wrapped his arm around her middle and pulled her to his chest.

"Ah, ah, ah, Sakura. You're not tired already are you? We're only half way done."

She smirked and rolled onto her side and faced away from him stubbornly, a small smile gracing her lips when she felt him place a trail of open mouthed kisses over her shoulder blade until he reached the nape of her neck, breathing heavily on the delicate skin there.

He knew that was one of her hot spots, in fact, he knew _all _her hot spots. And he planned on using his knowledge of her body to is advantage.

He knew he could get her hot for him again, it was a given, but her playful and hesitant attitude was always his downfall.

He loved it when she tried to resist him. Only because the idea itself was enigmatic to him. She knew it was impossible, so why even try?

He moved her slightly damp hair away from her face, kissing up her neck before taking her earlobe into his mouth, while at the same time sliding his four fingers in between her thighs, his thumb caressing as close to her special place as possible without actually touching it.

"Mmmmm, sleepy." she whined, grabbing a pillow and burying her face in it like a child.

Itachi knew _exactly_ what this situation needed. He stopped kissing her ear, sliding his lips softly over her shoulder before suddenly opening his mouth wide and biting down as hard as he could.

A surge of pain coursed through her, disturbing her peaceful warm feeling.

As angry and displeased as she was about this, she couldn't suppress the small part of her that was extremely turned on by the pain.

He removed his mouth from her shoulder when he heard the small, pained gasp escape her lips, which was soon followed by a loud curse word.

Sakura twisted around violently, swinging one leg over him and capturing his biceps in a hold that was harder than necessary.

She glared at him angrily as she straddled him, attempting to ignore the annoying throbbing sensation that was coming from her left arm.

"What the hell was that for?" she asked incredulously, tightening her hold on his toned arms.

Without a word he easily over powered her and grabbed her forearms, allowing him to flip her over on her back and straddle her, successfully switching their positions.

He fisted his fingers in her hair roughly, turning her head to the side to give him easy access to her neck.

He placed possessive violent kisses there, positive that by tomorrow morning she would be adorned with many love bites that would make people wonder if she had gotten injured in battle.

He smirked when he felt her nimble fingers find the elastic that tied his hair, skillfully sliding it off.

His long hair fell over his broad shoulders and surrounded her. She chewed on her lip as she looked him over.

She loved the way his hair fell all around her face. It made her feel like she was even closer to the man she already felt so close to.

She grabbed fistfuls of his hair and pulled him down to her for a kiss.

He took her bottom lip in his mouth, reminding himself that he had to go slow before making love to her since she had just had an orgasm.

No matter how painful his desire was growing. He would never leave his wife unsatisfied.

His fingertips brushed the skin on her side lovingly, his hand finally reaching its destination.

He kissed her once more, smirking into the kiss when he felt how turned on she was already.

She sensed his sexual frustration and decided it was time for him to feel just as amazing as she had moments earlier.

She reached down and grabbed his member, placing the tip at her opening.

Itachi, no matter how much of a master of composure he was, could wait no longer.

He eased himself inside of her, going as slow as he possibly could. He had to be gentle when it came to making love to Sakura, even though he wanted nothing more than to quickly reach his release and stop the throbbing between his legs.

He pumped in an out of her, closing his eyes and concentrating on not losing it on the spot.

The sounds of delight that Sakura was making weren't exactly helping, but he wouldn't want her to stop making them for the world.

He felt a sense of accomplishment when he located that one spot inside of her that always drove her over the edge and back again.

She shivered and grasped his shoulders, her nails digging into his flesh.

Her breath hitched in her throat as he continued to hit that spot. She could feel that familiar coil inside of her tighten just before it snapped and wave after wave of bliss washed over her.

She wrapped her legs around him harshly, feeling him reach his climax as well.

His legs went numb and he buried his head in the pillow beside her neck.

His entire body began to shake as Sakura writhed underneath him.

His legs gave out, leaving him no choice but to collapse on top of her.

For what seemed like ages neither one of them attempted to move. He lie on top of her panting, listening to the sound of her similar out of control breathing.

He rolled off of her and pulled her into a gentle embrace

"Sakura." he whispered as he held her close to him like she was about to be taken away.

He was unable to find the words to say to her.

"I love you." she whispered to him before giggling. She was still feeling the after effects of their love making.

_That's_ what he wanted to hear.

Feeling uncharacteristically happy he started to tickle her ribs, eliciting even more wondrous sounds of laughter from her.

"Itachi! St-stop! P-please! Not fair!" she managed out between fits of laughter.

"Already, couldn't breathe!" she shrieked and he finally ceased his torture.

He pulled her close to him again, reaching for the sheets and throwing them over the both of them.

She snuggled up to his chest, her breathing finally calming down. She could feel sleep trying to take her away.

Alcohol wasn't the best energy booster after all.

And for someone who was low on energy she sure as hell had worked up a sweat.

"Itachi." she mumbled, utterly exhausted.

"Hmm?"

"You need to buy more Jack Daniel's."

He smirked. "I love you too, Sakura."

The last thing she remembered before falling asleep was the feel of Itachi's sinful lips pressed innocently to her forehead.

**When I started writing this, I had no idea it was going to be so long. I hope you liked it, but I think I liked writing it more than I did reading it, if that makes any sense…**


End file.
